cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Magic: Air/Wind
See Also: Magic Air (UNCOMMON for Humans COMMON for Witches) Air (sometimes called wind) allows its user to breathe at any altitude and underwater; they can control the wind and even the air going into a person's lungs. Experienced users can learn to fly on the wind and those who have perfected their ability with this element can actually become the wind, rendering themselves invisible. With a score of 1-2 You can manipulate an element if it is already there, but you have little to no control over what you do with it. Sometimes you can breathe at any altitude and underwater, while other times you might get tunnel vision and even pass out from lack of oxygen just sitting at the dinner table. At this level, you should not be working with your element for more than five minutes at a time unsupervised. It is recommended that instead of trying to control your element, you should merely concentrate on it and observe. Let it flow around you and into you, but do not attempt to touch it with your will. Once you are more familiar with your element, you can attempt to exercise some control over it. With a score of 3-5 You can still only manipulate elements that are already there, but you now have some control over what you are doing. You can direct wind gusts; however, an attempt to control the flow of oxygen in your lungs at high altitudes and underwater, because of your lack of precision and experience, would most likely be dangerous to try. It is important to remember to take frequent breaks, every ten minutes, at this level when working with your element. (This is the highest score you start with for a first year Sator student.) With a score of 6-10 You can create an element yourself and manipulate it, though you tire quickly. You can create a gentle breeze and even short bursts of more forceful wind. You can blow light (less than a lb) objects around and possibly knock over larger ones. At this level it is recommended to take a short break every twenty minutes while working with your element. (This is the highest score you start with for a witch student.) With a score of 11-15 Your precision should have improved to the point of you knowing exactly how much air pressure is needed to move most common objects and you no longer miss objects targeted by wind gusts. Adjusting air pressure in various altitudes should also feel comfortable now; though separating the amount of oxygen needed to breathe underwater would still be difficult and make you feel like you are running a marathon. It is not recommended to work more than thirty minutes at this level without taking a break. (This is the highest score you start with for an illegal magic user.) With a score of 20 Those who have perfected their ability with this element can actually become the wind, rendering themselves invisible. You can also create and prevent hurricanes and tornadoes at this level. Your strength also lasts longer at this level; your powers will be exhausted in about an hour.